The Advances Athletics and Arts Academy
by Divergent1
Summary: When Tris is going to a new school that is said that will help her go further in violin, she has many problems to face. First is this Four guy who is an absolute a** hole to everyone but his friends. All she wanted to do was become better at playing instruments; but she will be part of something much bigger.A/N chapter one may say Randal instead Tobias and Kristina instead of Tris.
1. AAAA

**WARNING, EXTREME OOC!**

**A/N, Hello everyone who has bothered to open this document. I have been trying to write a good fan fiction story for a while now and I have realized what I've been missing. A story in which I can use my knowledge of hobbies. So here it is. Chapter one.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

A.A.A.A

_I am in a white room, just me and my swan lake costume,...but before the transition into the swan? I look around frantically with unnecessary grace. However find no one to be seen. And continue dancing in ballet, which I know just not this well. And I feel as though I am purity in its true form. Suddenly I feel the music darken and some force moving me to a dance that I don't know. I am pushed left and right, lifted and dropped heavily. I catch a glimpse of the hideous creature that is doing this to me. It has an old looking black leathery skin with a beak that is caught under the black wrap which appears to be his skin. Suddenly I am thrown into his cape and emerge a swan from under it. However when I look at the menacing figure again, it is no longer the bird like creature but something much worse. Four Eaton. He begins to rip my clothes off, and I try to run and can't until I see him back away and I shoot back. And I run away from him and look back to him to see my beautiful white room, vanishing into darkness._

I startle awake to find myself dangerously close to the edge of the bed. I sit up and look at my clock; my alarm will ring in 3 minutes and I have to get ready for school. I go to The Advanced Arts &amp; Athletics Academy. The school is made to challenge people with enough talents to use them and become the best of the best. I was originally enrolled into the school for music, academics, and dance but now only attend for music because I am going to college. I should be on sophomore level but the school pushed me into taking ACT like tests early. Now I take their college level courses and advanced music classes.

As soon as I get to the elegant building I take out my ear buds after listening to "Sonata in D major" my violin solo for school. I have Pre-calculus Algebra 108 (yes it's a class) first period so I head to my locker to put away my backpack and take out my laptop. I usually come early to avoid HIM and his posse of people that he is always with. That posy includes the other dim witted athletes, the relation members who only got in because their a friend of a friend, and the girls that throw themselves at him because they can't see past his outer shell into the ugly abyss that lurks on the inside waiting to come out at the right moments. When he humiliates you in front of his posy or if you do the same to him, the dark comes out and harms you beyond belief. I have been the victim of it once and I lost everything. I am about to turn the corner when I hit a wall?! I fall over backwards which makes the violin on my back buzz. I look up to see who will have to pay damage costs to the violin but when I look up I see his cold featureless face look down, look up, and walk away. It was Randal, or as everyone calls him Four because that is his number on all the sports teams. That is the only reason that he was enrolled and it is the only thing he is good at. I never had respect for him and I don't think much will change.

I pick up my violin and then it hits me, he was alone, with no possy. Four always walks with his posse so it must be a very big deal for him to not walk with them I look at him to see him whip his head forward...was he looking at me? No, he probably was telling me off quietly. I walk to my class and sit down my teacher, Mrs. Willow, calls me over. I begin to walk toward her and put a smile on my face.

"Hello Kristina, how was your weekend? I truly hope it was good." She always starts off with small talk and makes her way to the topic

"My weekend was fine, nothing special." She begins to shuffle papers around and looks up at me holding out an envelope. I take it from her thanking her and walk back to my seat and open it. On the envelope it says "Congratulations Mrs. Jazlyn, we would like to inform you that you have been moved out of pre-calculus algebra 108 and moved up to statistics 110. Your change starts as soon as you get this letter." I had been put in this class because the math section of the placement test had not been graded so they put me into my projected class but I seemed to have gone farther than they expected. I start the journey to the other side of the school to see that people have been walking in and talking in the hallways. I make it to the room and see my name on the board with an arrow pointing to an envelope. I go get it and open it. The letter states that I can take the time of my common core classes to practice my talent search recital piece. I am playing a mix of songs that lead to a surprising middle and end. I start to head to practice room #1. Unfortunately It has a full window to the gym. I get to face away from it and I think the glass is soundproof. And this room does have the nicest system to use, but why next to the gym? It has my electric violin, a pedal to change the sound, and a sound track system. I put the disc in and it starts to play the first note on the harpsichord, and I begin to play for a few minutes and begin to slow down in the middle and stop just long enough for me to hear the basketballs and guys then I begin to play Secrets and start the pop sequence and when I listen I think I hear basketballs stopping, maybe their coach called them. I finish the song and stop the track and see someone standing there and turn my head and see Four standing there.

It is lunchtime and I am heading to the cafeteria, I have to find Becky and ask her about her test and if she was moved. She is in the school for reasons like mine, but she focuses more on dance than music. I am about to pick up my pace and walk past four's table when I see him stand up and decide I should take a detour but he begins to trail me, and I know that I should stay here so that people can get in his way. And as he gets closer I begin to walk faster and faster. What could he want, oh my god why me? But as he walks by he grabs my shoulder and pulls me into the hallway.

**Hello, this is just a first chapter to see if this story sparks interest. in other words, I have no idea what I want to do with it. So I am open to ideas and a decision on whether or not to continue it.**


	2. No Respect

**A/N, Hello! First off I would like to thank ****ArcticStorm** **for brainstorming ideas(see end of chapter for info) with me and my friend Eshaynay for editing and style proof-reading with me. Next order of business, in the first chapter there may have been a couple of times when I wrote Randal instead of Tobias and Kristina instead of Tris. This is my fault because I had been ¾ done with the chapter and I had to change it into an original story for school; so I had to change the characters names so it isn't considered a fanfiction. After that unit I changed the names back so that I could post it here and simply forgot to change some. So sorry! And finally, I do not, and can not have set dates for publishing because I do not have a computer at home 95% of the time and also have to give my editor a chance to read through it and give me feedback, then I have to make those edits and finally post it onto this wonderful archive. So that is it and is most likely the longest authors note I will ever make.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

No Respect

Recap: Four pulls Tris by the shoulder into hallway after entering lunch (There was a time skip between the practice room and lunch, so sorry. I'm new at this)…

I try to squirm out of his grasp but his grip is too tight. I feel the circulation in my arm slowing and my arm falling asleep. As he pulls me closer to the door I begin to get more nervous about what is going to happen, people with this personality are unpredictable. He opens the door and I see that there are more people from, well, all of his sports teams. I begin to get scared that they may do some unspeakable things… Wait, why would they do that to me of all people? Is it because I'm weak, or vulnerable? My thoughts are interrupted by Four abruptly stopping. He turns me around so that I'm looking at him.

"Would you be as so kind as to remove your hand from my shoulder," I say in a bored tone. I can tell that he tried to intimidate me, but it won't work. He doesn't seem to understand that I feel nothing but disgust towards him now.

"Oh look, the little bitch spoke! So she can talk, who knew? Now you listen here; you will not talk back and you will not disrespect us ever again," he says as he harshly shakes my shoulder with his hand. "Today when you were playing your little… thing, my boys thought you were pretty good. But then they started to joke that it was something that I couldn't compare to if I tried." I don't understand, I feel like I am in an 80's movie and he is the leader of the motorcycle gang. This just turned very cliche.

"I told you to get your hand off of me," I say shrugging off his hand, "and it was a joke, why would you care- you're an athlete. Music doesn't matter to you, you should be more worried about your narcissistic ego and your mind set that you're the alpha and realize the world doesn't revolve around you. And with that, have a nice day." I say calmly and try to walk back into the cafeteria. I swear he is very low but that was a stupid reason to pull me aside,even for him.

But as I was about to reach for the door I feel a hand turn me around and I look to see which one of Four's group it was. Next thing I know I'm against a wall with a hand around my throat and my feet of the ground. I can't breathe, I can't breathe! My vision begins to blur and blacken at the edges.

"Don't disrespect me like that ever again, you worthless piece of shit!" He yells slamming my head on the wall and my vision blackens even further. And then, I fall. I am laying on the floor and as I open my eyes I can see Four walking away with his gang. Why must this happen so often? It started as soon as I came to the school. He would tease me, but it wasn't that bad. Then one day he punched me and broke my nose. I never knew what I did to him to make him so angry but it just got worse and worse.

I see Becky sitting at our usual table with an extra lunch next to her. Please let that be for me. I walk up and say hello as she pushes the lunch towards me. She asks me what happened but I wave it off not wanting to talk about it. God, I am starving.

"You are a life saver." I tell her and continue to chow down my food knowing that I have about five more minutes until the lunch period ends. I try to forget about my recent encounter with Four and change the subject of the conversation. I do, and find out that Becky, Christina, and I have been moved up to Statistics 110. But next we have Music Theory and we end the day with two free periods. Today was too long of a day.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Music Theory was pretty uneventful because we just learned about the different neurological systems of composers compared to the average person. It was a pretty simple lesson so I did the assignment in class while everyone was reading the lesson notes. I ended up also having time to annotate those notes on top of finishing the homework. When the bell rings I pick up my stuff and walk over to Becky and Christina who are already standing up. We are going to the multi-purpose room for our first free period. I going to test our elastic gliders for Science Olympiad with Becky, and test my pulley and lever system for simple machines with Christina. Both tests are successful, two months worth of work finally ready only a week before the regional competition. We begin to work on Picture This and stay in the room. There is a smart board on the wall so we use that and a random science term generator to draw different things and try to guess what it is representing. I am about to draw artificial selection in humans when I hear the bell ring. More people will have a free period now. Even my _best friend,_ Four. I draw it well enough for Becky and Christina to guess it.

But one thing stops me, I hear the doors open and look over. I see Peter, Eric, and Drew walking towards our devices with baseball clubs… oh no. I begin to run as fast as I can towards the glider and simple machines but half way there I hear them yell, "From Four. Learn your lesson next time." And they lift their bats up. In that moment, everything slowed down to a near halt. I hear Becky and Christina running behind me and see Peter, Drew and Eric raise their bats. I'm so close, but I don't know if I'll make it in time…

* * *

**A/N, So cliffhanger *click* or nah? But many of you are reading this because of the first message. So I will be choosing one reviewer to help me brainstorm ideas for the chapter that follows. So that may be you SO YOU MUST REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Inner Fire

**A/N, Hello, so this should be short. Thank you to Brave and Selfless for helping with the ideas for this chapter's raffle. If you want to make a suggestion 1 on 1 then review and I will choose 1 person at random. And thank you to Eshaynay for becoming my official editor! I really appreciate it. And with that, happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Inner Fire

Recap, Eric Drew and Peter come in under the command of Four to destroy Tris' Science Olympiad projects and get revenge for her disrespect towards Four.

I feel so close but the bats in their hands are about to come swinging down, ruining all our work. Suddenly there is a stall, while holding the bats behind them, two of them must have hit each other. distracting all of them, so I take this opportunity and run and attempt to tackle Eric and make him fall over, but that partially fails and only makes him lose his balance, only to regain it right before he falls. Now I am the only one on the floor, but nevertheless I gave Becky and Christina time to get the glider and simple machines and run the other way. I try to crawl away but an immensely pissed off Eric grabs me by my wrist. I began to fear what he will do to me and thrash, which I know will be a futile attempt. But in some way it worked; and I'm not about to stick around to find out why so I run towards the other exit and hear Eric and them running behind me. I feel a spark turn into a flame inside me so I run faster than I ever have before.

"Get back here! We'll get you eventually! What's the point of trying?" Eric yells with the slightest hitch in his voice- he's tired. He just came back from a good hour of football practice which means I have a chance. I begin to take random turns down hallways until I spot the music wing of the building. I stop, fix my hair, and steady my breathe. As I'm scanning my entrance I.D. card, I hear the door unlock as Peter turns the hallway and starts to run towards me. But, the door closes and he pounds on it once, giving me a death stare. I just continue down the hallway further into the music wing.

I am thankful for the cards, they were implemented to keep students from entering parts of the buildings that they were not permitted in. This school had top-notch equipment for every possible talent a person could have and wasn't about to let the music people fool around with the weight lifting contraptions, and vise versa. I am walking next to the chamber group practice rooms and eventually see the director of the music program, Mrs. Ingrid.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Ingrid?" I say. She turns around and I continue, "I was wondering if you had the authority to lock the multi purpose room from the outside, just for future reference?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I had almost run into Four on the way to my locker but he was too busy pulling a girl he was making out with towards a dark, small hallway. Ew. But he didn't see me so I go to my locker early. I need to find out what the assignment for Statistics 110 was and need to ask some questions about my pre-biomedical engineering project; I have no idea what to do with it. I find Christina and Becky standing in front of their lockers so I walk up to them. Becky has a red mark on her cheek.

"What happened?!" I ask, maybe a little too loudly. Was this one of the guys? Why do they do this? They came for me, not for them.

"Well, Drew saw me and pushed me against a wall asking where you were and demanding an answer. I told him I didn't know, so he hit my head against the wall and this happened. It isn't that bad, at all actually." She says gesturing towards the red mark on her cheek. I apologize and say it is my fault which they deny. So we go to the teachers together and go home. Finally.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I am driving home with Christina in her car with comfortable silence. Or at least it was comfortable until I began to think about today's events. Today was too long of a day and I am happy the day is over, but I have to go back tomorrow.

Before I know it Christina is pulling into my driveway; we say our goodbyes and I close the car door walking towards the front door. I yell hello as I walk into my large house. I walk into the kitchen because I know that I am early so I start to make dinner. The whole time I am creating my project in my head so when I sit down to do it my time is spent more effectively. I think that I will most likely give a hypothetical situation that shows the need of biomedical engineering, and then show a statistic that shows that that situation is very common.

As I continue to think and make dinner I hear the door open and my brother, Caleb, walk in. He is one of the people on Four's gang and I don't understand why. He was incredibly intelligent when he got interested in the Academy, then he went to a summer sports camp and completely changed paths. And now here we are, the siblings that won't even look at each other at home all because he decided to side with someone who he just met over his sister.

"Why is Four so mad at you, why do you have to be such a dumbass all the time!?" He yelled walking towards me. These are the only conversations we ever have anymore. So I stay quiet because no matter what I say I know he will just continue as though I said nothing. So I put the meat on slow cook and walk past him to head upstairs.

When I turn on my computer I spend about half an hour on my project and math homework, I finish and am pretty pleased with what I have. I open a new tab and log onto Facebook, when it loads I see that I have a message from Four and I am 100% sure that the message will be a threat. It will be a repeat of what was said today, so I open it to delete it. But when I read It I am so confused, this is nothing like I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N Once again be sure to Review for a chance to be a part of the making of this story! Do it ASAP! Happy reviewing!**


End file.
